Profit and Loss
by Ikigaru
Summary: Malgré lui, reita tombe amoureux de Ruki, le nouveau petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Chose qui complique tout, puisque sa meilleure amie donne l'impression d'être vraiment amoureuse de Ruki. Mais les vrais complications sont à venir. A lire !
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour, et pourtant c'était un jour comme d'autres passés, sûrement parce que tous les autres jours étaient autant désagréables que celui-là .  
Ce n' était facile pour personne de jouer la comédie tous les jours, de mentir à longueur de temps, alors il préférait être seul, mais il faut parfois ne parler qu'avec sois-même. On entend alors de dures vérités ou d'agréables mensonges selon ce qu'on s'analyse ou ce qu'on s'imagine. Il se disait que le temps est le médecin de tous les maux inévitables, alors il pourrait soigner sans aucun doute un petit chagrin d'amour, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait tord.  
Ce matin là Reita était arrivé en retard, mais comme d'habitude Mirajane était entrain de l'attendre devant le lycée, avec 'lui'. Cette personne qui éait la source de tout son désarroi.  
Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait, depuis longtemps, fait demi tour. Il ne comptait pas sécher, Reita n'était pas du genre à sécher ses cours pour une raison aussi médiocre, tout ce dont il était capable de faire tait de s'éloigner, le plus loin possible de ce couple un peu trop joyeux son goût.  
Sans oublier qu'il n'avait spécialement pas envie de voir ce couple se former, qui d'entre vous concentriez à voir sa meilleure amie sortir avec l'homme dont il était malgré lui tomber amoureux. Mais très bientôt, une main vint le délivrer de ses pensées si glaciales, Reita se retourna promptement :

-" Ah, c'est toi Mira " Fit il, en ayant, pendant une fraction de seconde, espéré que ce soit Ruki qui avait essayé de le rattraper.  
-" Tu es devenu sourd ? Je t'ai appelé au moins un trentaine de fois "  
-" Ah bon ? Désole j'étais ailleurs "  
-" Ce n'est pas grave "

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un profond silence, aussitôt brisé par l'adolescente qui attrapa la main de Reita et l'entraina vers le lycée avec la seule excuse que Ruki les attendaient là-bas.  
Mais Reita ne voulait pas, ne devait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du plaisir si doux que lui procurait sa simple présence en face de lui,sinon se sera plus qu'impossible de l'oublier ou du moins d'ignorer son existence. Reita vit Mirajane s'arrêter, alors il s'arrêta instinctivement aussi et releva sa tête pour trouver un Ruki, adossé contre un mur, avec un sourire tel une caresse se dessinant sur ses lèvres, le même sourire que d'habitude, ce même sourire qui le faisait craquer. A peine leurs regards croisés, qu'il baissa la tête, les pommettes légèrement rosies.  
Ruki s'approcha d'eux et prit la main de Mirajane, puis sans crier gare, il pencha sa tête vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un bais enflammé . A la vue de ce spectacle, Reita s'éloigna avec un sentiment de dégoût.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi fallait il qu'il l'embrasse devant lui ? Et qu'il le blesse bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?  
Déjà qu'un rien froisse souvent les coeurs et les délies, une preuve encore fraîche de leurs amour, qui n'était autre que ce baisé si passionné , ne pouvait que l'anéantir. Ruki ignorait sans doute ce qu'éprouvait Reita pour lui mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui ravager le coeur.

les coeurs sont trop précieux pour qu'on les brise. Mais ce que Reita ignorait, c'est qu'une fois s'être éloigné d'eux, Ruki libéra les lèvres de Mirajane et sa main par la même occasion et s'éloigna d'elle sans un mot.

Ce matin là allait être classé parmi les plus monotones, deux longues heures de mathématique suivies par deux autres longues heures de Chimie, était le plus pénible des supplices. Pour le simple motif qu'il allait repenser à lui, à ce foutu baisé , et son crétin de coeur qui n'en faisait qu' sa tête. Le coeur n'a pas de maître mais il n'est pas non plus un esclave et cela embêtait bien des personnes.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Et ce n'étais qu'au bout de quatres interminables et pénibles heures que, dans l'axaltation de tous les lycéens, retentit enfin un bruit sourd annonçant la fin de cette journée de cours. Reita se précipita de ranger ses affaires et de quitter rapidement le lycée avant de revoir Mira & Ruki.**_

_**A peine eut-il quitté sa salle que quelqu'un le bouscula, faisait tomber ses affaires à terre.**_

_**-"Tu pourrais au moins regarder où tu mets tes pieds!" Cria Reita, tout nerveux. **_

_**Il rangea ses bouquins et resta immobile à la découverte de celui qui se tenait devant lui, et qui apparemment était le responsable.**_

_**-"Ruki ? "**_

_**-"Je t'attendais!"**_

_**Reita le regarda d'un air confus.**_

_**-"M'attendre? Moi? Pourquoi? Et puis... Où est Mira?"**_

_**Ruki attrapa Reita du bras et le traîna derrière lui.**_

_**-"Et si on se passait de Mira, cette fois?"**_

_**Reita ne pouvait plus rien articuler. Se passer de Mira signifiait rester tête-à-tête avec Ruki.**_

_**Seuls, rien que tous les deux, et rien qu'à cette idée ses pomettes prirent un teint légèrement rosi.**_

_**Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le parking du lycée. Ruki invita Reita à monter dans sa magnifique Audi noire, mais ce dernier semblait hésiter.**_

_**-"Tu viens, Reita ?"**_

_**-"Et Mira, alors?" Demanda-t-il sans réellement le penser.**_

_**Il ne se souciait par vraiment de Mirajane. Il ne se souciait que d'une seule personne : Ruki.**_

_**L'homme dont il était désespérément tombé amoureux.**_

_**Il reprit son souffle et monta dans la voiture.**_

_**-"Ça te tente d'aller faire un tour avant ? Il est encore trop tôt pour rentrer."**_

_**Reita se contenter de faire "oui" de la tête.**_

_**Son coeur battait à la chamade, et son esprit commençait à abriter des pensées plutôt sensueles. Quant à son coeur, il baignait dans un desire demesuré.**_

_**Mais, il se sentait mal.**_

_**Mal pour sa meilleure amie.**_

_**-"Pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené Mira?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux baissés.**_

_**Ruki arrêta la voiture qui roulait déjà pendant un bout de temps.**_

_**-"Pourrais-tu, pour une seconde, oublier Mira?"**_

_**Reita hocha la tête. Ses joues étaient en feu.**_

_**L'amoureux de Mira caressa doucement les joues toutes roses de Reita.**_

_**-"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, quand je te parle.." **_

_**-"Monsieur Suzuki ? Monsieur Suzuki !"**_

_**-"Hein, quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"**_

_**Reita regarda autour de lui, il était toujours en cours de chimie. Au fait, il s'était endormi.**_

_**-"Arrêtez de rêvasser, s'il vous plait. L'école est un lieu pour apprendre, pas pour dormir."**_

_**-"Oui Monsieur, navré."**_

_**A la fin du cours, Reita avait toujours l'air pensif, malgré l'avertissement de son professeur.**_

_***Non, impossible. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Mirajane. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps. Je n'oserais pas lui voler son amour. Non, jamais. Et puis, même si j'essayais, Ruki n'est pas du genre!***_

_**-"Tu joues le sourd, comme d'habitude?"**_

_**Reita devina qui c'était avant même qu'il ne se retourne. C'était bien la voix de Mirajane. Et, à ses cotés se tenait Ruki, ses mains sur les hanches de Mira.**_

_**Reita se contenta de dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.**_

_**-"En plus d'être sourd, tu joues aux muets maintenant!" Se moqua Mira.**_

_**-"Non, non." Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Je dois y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire"**_

_**-"Non mais, on n'était pas censé déjeuner ensemble, tous les trois?"**_

_**Ruki s'empara de sa petite amie et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

_**-"Laisse-le, il doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter."**_

_**Il enlaça Mira, et ils partirent, laissant Reita choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir, et d'entendre.**_

_**'D'autres chats à fouetter...'**_

_**Comment lui faire comprendre que la seule raison pour laquelle Reita ne veux plus traîner avec eux, est qu'il ne supporte plus les voir ensemble?**_

_**Les voir s'embrasser avec tant de passion ne faisait que réduire son coeur à l'état de cendre.**_

_**Reita leva la tête et vit Mira & Ruki s'éloigner. Et juste avant de tourner les talons et disparaitre à son tour, Ruki fit un geste qui glaça Reita.**_

_**Il s'était retourné, lui adressant un sourire complice. Et pour conclure le tout, il lui fit un clin d'œil.**_

_**Un clin d'œil.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourner dans la tête de Ruki?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin était autant pesant et insupportable que celui de la veille.  
Il était à peine à quelques mètres du lycée qu'il apercevait déjà le couple bien trop heureux dans leur petite bulle pour se soucier de Reita qui était ravagé par leur  
amour, ce même amour qui comblait Mirajane. Il fit quelques pas, de lents et hésitants pas, il sentit le regard de Ruki se poser sur lui, c'était une sensation si  
agréable pour Reita qui ne réclamait à longueur de journée, malgré lui, que l'intention du brun. Mais cette sensation, si douce soit elle, ne dura pas longtemps.  
A vrai dire elle ne dura qu'une ou deux fractions de secondes, Ruki avait reporté son attention sur Mirajane, qu'il prit dans ses bras et embrassa amoureusement.  
A peine avait-il commencé la journée, que sa vue se pollua. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas, ne recula, et ne fit pas demi tour mais il mit sa capuche et avança, ignorant les appels de Mirajane, ignorant même le gardien qui lui demandait d'enlever sa capuche.  
C'était enfin clair pour lui, il allait l'oublier. En cet instant plus que jamais, son cœur état bien trop démoli pour désapprouver la moindre de ses volontés.  
Et puis, il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça, à être tout le temps triste parce que chaque minute qu'on gaspille en étant peiné est une minute qui aurait pu nous apporter de la gaieté mais qu'on ne pourra jamais reconquérir. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir enfin pu dompter son cœur, et c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il rejoignit sa classe en se sentant apte à supporter deux heures d'histoire. Le cours avait à peine commençait que Reita dormait déjà. Il somnola toute la durée du cours et n'entendit même pas le bruit sourd annonçant la fin de ce cours. Il sentit une main lui caresser les joues, il crut à faire à Ruki alors il sursauta retirant un cri de choc de la pauvre Mirajane qui tentait de le réveiller.

-" Ah c'est toi ! " Se rassura Reita.  
-" Qui d'autre ça pourrait être crétin ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille "

Reita jeta à coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre. La classe était déserte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivi de Mirajane.

-" Ah je voulais te dire " Commença Mirajane. " Demain moi et Ruki on va au nouveau parc d'attraction, tu veux venir ? "  
-" Demain ? Je ne crois pas que je serais là. " Menti reita.  
Pour lui c'était hors de question de sortir avec eux, il était capable de tout sauf d'être témoin de leurs petits câlins ou encore de leurs baisés fougueux.  
-" Je t'en pris ! " Le supplia Mirajane, qui ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Reita. " Écoute, tu es mon meilleur ami et Ruki c'est mon copain, j'ai  
vraiment envie que vous soyez potes vous deux "

Pour Reita, Ruki était bien la dernière personne avec qui il souhaiterait être ami, plus ils seraient proches, et plus Reita aura envie de Ruki. En plus d'être un amour à sens propre c'était un amour carrément impossible. Mais il était bien conscient que les éviter pour toujours n'étais pas la clef, il faudra tôt ou tard qu'il s'habitue à les voir ensemble ou du moins jusqu'à ce que leur relation connaisse un dénouement. Et il lâcha, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, un petit " Ok " suivi d'un sourire réconfortant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Le reste des cours était lassant, assommant presque pour certains.  
Et une fois que la sonnette retentit, Reita ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, comme à son habitude afin de ne pas croiser son joyeux duo malgré la décision qu'il avait prit deux heures plutôt. Une fois dehors, il jeta un léger coup d'œil à son entourage, mais personne, alors il entama le chemin le menant à sa maison.  
Après quelques secondes de marche il s'arrêta en santant quelque chose le retenir, il se retourna curieux. Dans un profond étonnement, Reita trouva Ruki, la main agrippé à son bras. Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans un silence écrasant.  
D'un un geste vif, Ruki lâcha le bras de Reita et lui demande :

" Tu viens demain ? "  
" O..Oui. " Répondit Reita tout gêné  
" Cool alors, on va s'amuser " Dit il tout joyeux " On passe te prendre demain vers 11 heures, sois pas en retard Rey " Continua-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de disparaître dans les centaines d'élèves qui étaient sortis depuis un moment. Reita ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, il n'arrivait toujours pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il y a quelques heures à peine, tout était clair dans sa tête, il allait l'oublier et puis c'est tout, mais il suffit de cette petite discussion pour le replonger dans une obscurité brumeuse. Il se ressaisi, et courut en direction de sa maison, en essayant de ne plus y penser.  
Le lendemain matin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et les petits rayons de soleil venaient caresser le visage de Reita encore profondément endormi. La sonnerie,  
plutôt bruyante de son téléphone l'extirpa de son sommeil. Il répondu, les yeux fermés et d'une voix faible encore ensommeillée :

-" C'est qui ? "  
-" On dit allô d'abord " Répondit une voix d'un ton amusé.  
-" Allo, c'est qui ? "  
-" C'est Mira, on est là dans dix minutes, j'espère que tu es prêt "  
-" Hein ? Mais pourqu.. Meeeerde ! "

Il jeta son téléphone et sauta hors du lit, s'enfonça un toast dans un la bouche et alla se brosser les dents. Il essayait de gagner le plus de temps possible pour s'occuper convenablement de sa coiffure, sans pour autant négliger ses habits. Il avait mis une chemise blanche fermée négligemment, laissant apparaître son torse, un jean beaucoup trop grand pour lui qui cachait une partie de ses grosses espadrilles. Il était entrain de s'occuper de ses crêtes quand il entendu des klaxons et su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Ruki et Mira. Il déferla l'escalier et se dirigea vers la voiture, trouva Mira devant la porte alors que Ruki était adossé sur sa voiture. Reita embrassa Mira sur la joue et lui dit :

-" Bonjour Mira "  
-" Bonjour marmotte, tu n'es pas en retard ce matin on dirait "  
-" Oui c'est grâce à mon réveil "

Mira se tut un long moment avant de dire:

-" J'y crois pas une seule seconde "  
-" Je sais moi non plus " Dis Reita avant de lâcher un petit rire suivit de Mira.  
Ils arrivèrent donc près de Ruki en plein fou-rire

-" On s'amuse sans moi ? " Reprocha Ruki qui portait de grandes lunettes de soleil, un pull blanc en dessous d'une veste en cuire noir et un pantalon de la même couleur.  
-" Jaloux ? " Demanda Mirajane.  
-" Bonjour Reita " Fit Ruki, qui avait décidé d'ignorer Mira, en se rapprochant des deux amis.  
-" Bonjour Ruki " Répondit Reita sans même le regarder.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant de s'installer confortablement dans la voiture. Reita s'était assis à l'arrière, et les deux autres à l'avant. Ruki alluma la radio et une musique tellement forte qu'elle faillit leur briser les tampons, se fit entendre.

" En route ! " Cria Mirajane.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils roulèrent depuis maintenant vingt minutes, Ruki était concentré sur la route, Mirajane lisait un magasine de mode, Reita était allongé à l'arrière et dormait profondément.  
Une fois arrivé, Ruki et Mirajane sortirent de la voiture :

-" Tu as les tickets ? " Demanda Ruki en enlevant ses lunettes.  
-" Je les ai " Répondu Mirajane excitée.  
-" Bien, va m'attendre devant l'entrée je réveille Reita et j'arrive ".  
-" Laisse moi le réveiller, tu n'y arriveras pas toi " Dit Mirajane Amusée.  
-" Je t'ai dis de m'attendre devant l'entrée ".  
" Ok .. " Lâcha Mirajane un peu choquée et déçue par sa réaction.

Tandis que Mirajane se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Ruki ouvrit la portière de derrière et cria :

-" Debout là-dedans ! " Mais Reita ne bougea pas.  
- " J'ai dis debout ! " Toujours rien.  
-" Debout ou je te laisse ici "

Après plusieurs menaces, Ruki pénétra à l'arrière et se mit à quartes pattes sur Reita. Il le regarde quelques secondes sans rien faire, puis il se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille:  
-" Réveille toi Reita "  
Mais rien.  
Il se redressa et le secoua doucement, puis brusquement, puis lui colla une petite gifle sur la joue.

-" Tu l'auras vraiment cherché " Lâcha Ruki en soupirant, avant de lever son genoux et le reposer brutalement sur l'intimité de Reita. Celui ci se leva en sursaut et cogna sa tête contre celle de Ruki.

-" Tu te réveille enfin " Lança Ruki, une main sur son front.  
-" Tu m'as fait vachement mal " Se plaignit Reita, qui d'une main massait son front et de l'autre tenait son membre.  
-" Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas frappé très fort " Dit Ruki amusé.  
-" Ce n'est pas ce que mon engin me dit ".

Ruki se mit à rire et s'assit sur les jambes de Reita avant de lui demander :

-" Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu te sens capable de marcher ? "  
-" Et si je dis non, tu ferais quoi ? "  
-" Je te laisse ici et je m'en vais " S'amusa à dire Ruki  
-" Ah bon ? Alors non ça va je peux marcher " Lui répondu Reita en pouffant de rire, suivi de Ruki.

Après ça, Ruki sortit de la voiture un grand sourire aux lèvres puis tendit sa main à Reita pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois tous les deux debout, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du parc.

-" Elle est où Mira ? " Demande Reita  
-" Elle a préféré nous attendre à l'entrée "  
-" Ah je la vois " Dis Reita en pointant Mirajane du doigt.

Celle-ci s'empressait de les rejoindre.  
-" Je vous attends depuis tout à l'heure " Lâcha Mirajane essoufflée "  
Vous faisiez quoi?! "  
-" Il essayait de me réveiller " Répondu Reita  
-" Et j'ai réussi " Termina Ruki avec un clin d'œil.

Mirajane ne trouva rien à ajouter, alors elle se contenta de marcher à leurs côtés. Le parc était plutôt désert, il n'y avait que peu de monde alors ils se dépêchèrent de trouver le premier manège. Une fois devant les voitures tamponneuses, Ruki se précipita vers elles en tirant Reita par le bras. Lors de la première partie, chacun se mit tout seul dans sa petite voiture, puis Mirajane se mit avec Reita, et lors de leur dernier tour, Ruki abandonna sa voiture et couru s'installer près de Reita.

-" Bienvenue à bord " Lui dit Reita avec un sourire, Ruki pouffa de rire.  
-" Je trouve que tu conduis bien et j'en ai marre de me prendre des coups " Se justifia Ruki.

Pour seule réponse il eut un petit sourire, la partie ne fut pas longue, et Ruki ne reçu pas trop de coups. Une fois fini, ils sortirent du manège et allèrent au second : L'Himalaya.  
Ruki et Mirajane semblaient hésitant, mais voir Reita prendre palace dans le manège les encouragea à aller le rejoindre. Mirajane avait insisté pour prendre la place du milieu, alors que les deux autres s'assirent chacun d'un coté. On entendit les cris de plusieurs personne s'élever de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le manège gagnait en vitesse. Après quelques minutes, le manège s'arrêta et les cris se dissipèrent et on entendait plus que quelques rires. Et sans crier gare, le manège se mit à tourner à sens inverse, arrachant quelques cris de surprise aux quelques personnes qui étaient installées dans le manège, il tourna encore quelques minutes sous des hurlements stridents avant de s'arrêter définitivement. Reita se leva en premier suivit de Mirajane, mais Ruki avait du mal à se relever :

" Je sens que je vais vomir " Dis Ruki incapable de relever a tête " Reita, tu peux venir aux toilettes avec moi ? "

Comme réponse, Reita lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, puis la passa sous son bras pour lui éviter de tomber. Mirajane les suivit et, ne pouvant pas entrer, les attendit devant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Reita était adossé contre un mur alors que Ruki se passait de l'eau sur le visage avant de se dirige vers Reita :

" Ça va mieux ? " Demanda Reita inquiet. Désormais, Ruki était devenu pour lui quelqu'un de fragile, avec cette envie étrange de toujours le protéger.  
" Ça peut aller, on y retourne ? "  
" Déjà ?! Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? "  
" Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à me reposer alors qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble "

A ces propos Reita resta choqué, *Le passer ensemble* ? peut être qu'il voulait simplement dire le passer tous les trois et non pas juste tous les deux. Et puis, dans son cœur déjà bien amoché il n'avait plus de place pour l'espérance, il avait accepté de venir dans le seul but de s'habituer à les voir ensemble et non pas pour retomber encore plus amoureux de Ruki. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu et ne plus y penser.  
Ruki avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Reita était plongé dans ses pensées.  
Il glissa sa main dans celle du blond, et au moment au les yeux de Reita quittèrent le sol pour s'orienter vers Ruki, celui-ci lui fit un clin d''oeil et l'attira vers la sortie. Une fois devant Mirajane, Reita s'empressa de lâcher la main de Ruki, avant que sa copine ne le remarque. Il n'avait pas envie de voir une deuxième personne souffrir, il remarqua aussi qu'il se souciait beaucoup plus de ce que pourrait ressentir Mirajane que Ruki, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était fait comme idées sur leur relation. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage ni à en connaître la cause.  
Ils passèrent toute la matinée à s'amuser de manège en manège, jusqu'à arriver devant le plus immense d'entre eux .. Les montagnes russes !

" Qui est pour ? " Demanda Reita tout excité  
" Pas moi " Répondu Mirajane en reculant de deux pas

Ruki était resté à quelques pas derrière eux mais aussitôt cette réponse lancée, il se jeta sur Reita en le tirant par le bras :

" On le fait ! " Cria le plus petit  
" Tu as retrouvé ton courage on dirait " Lui dit Reita suivi d'un petit rire.

Ils prirent place dans le manège, et Ruki tremblait nerveusement.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda Reita intrigué.  
" Je supporte très mal ce genre de manège " Répondu Ruki gêné.  
" Mais pourquoi tu es monté alors ? "  
" Parce que c'est le seul manège où l'on peut être rien que tout les deux "

A cette réponse, Reita se scotcha. Il ne pouvait plus déformer la réalité selon ce qui l'arrangeait, il ne pouvait plus se mentir après l'avoir fait à maintes reprises. Cette fois c'était clair, assez clair pour libérer son cœur qui depuis un moment était prisonnier de sa conscience et le faire battre à la chamade. Ruki voulait qu'ils restent ensemble, loin de Mirajane, rien que tout les deux, même si pour cela il dû monter dans le manège qui l'horrifiait le plus.  
Le manège se mit à bouger, sortant Reita de ses pensées, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Ruki, et de la serrer très fort, puis ils croisèrent leurs doigts. Le manège commença à s'intensifier, et à chaque virage ou chaque loopings, ne pouvant pas se rapprocher à cause des anses de sécurité, ils se satisferaient en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs mains, jusqu'à à en broyer les os.  
Une fois le train arrêté et les anses enlevées, Ruki se jeta sur Reita et le serra dans ses bras et juste avant de le relâcher, il déposa un petit baisé sur l'extrémité des lèvres du plus grand, lui arrachant un gémissement à peine audible.  
Reita n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Ruki le resserra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-" Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de tout comprendre Rey " Dit il avant l'entrainer vers la sortie.  
-" Alors c'était comment ? " Demanda Mirajane toute joyeuse  
-" On a survécu " Répondit Reita en souriant accompagné du petit rire de Ruki  
-" On déjeune ici? " Demanda Ruki  
-" Ah non " Commença Mirajane " Je dois rentrer " Continua-t-elle déçue  
-" On y va alors " Lança Reita en souriant à Mirajane.

Ils sortirent du parc d'attraction complètement fatigués, une fois à la voiture ils reprirent les mêmes places qu'ils s'approprièrent lors de l'allée.  
Beaucoup trop fatigués pour aborder quelconque sujet, chacun d'eux était plongé dans l'occupation qui lui convenait.  
Une demie-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Mirajane, celle-ci se pencha vers Ruki et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, un peu trop loin pour atteindre sa bouche. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas fait l'effort de se pencher vers elle.  
La jolie fille caressa les cheveux de Reita et sortit de la voiture, en leur adressant un dernier signe de la main et disparu derrière une porte en fer.  
La voiture redémarra aussitôt, mais ne bougea pas, Ruki se tourna vers Reita et lui dis :

-" Viens t'assoir devant "

Reita s'exécuta, il sortit de la voiture et referma la portière pour venir s'installer près de Ruki.

-" Tu montres où tu habites ? Je ne connais pas le chemin " Demanda Ruki en mettant ses lunettes noires.  
-" Tu n'es pas obligé de me déposer devant chez moi " Fit Reita un peu gêné du fait qu'il n'y ait plus que Ruki et lui dans la voiture.  
-" Comme ça je saurais où tu habites " Dit-il avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Reita se contenta de lâcher un petit rire, cette journée eut l'effet inverse espéré. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était apprendre à les connaître, accepter le fait qu'il soient ensemble. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à avoir c'est .. Rien .. En fait, il ignorait où il en était, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était follement amoureux de Ruki, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre le reste, il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devrait agir .. Trop de questions sans réponses !  
Mais il réussit quand même à se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Ruki *Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de tout comprendre* il abandonna ses pensées confuses et décida de suivre ce conseil. Pendant ce temps la voiture s'était arrêtée devant la maison de Reita.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruki avait arrêté la voiture devant la maison de Reita. Pas d'aile, pas d'oiseau, pas de vent, mais la nuit, rien que le battement d'une absence de bruit. Mais finalement Reita mit sa main sur la portière et se retourna pour faire un petit sourire à Ruki en lui disant :

- A demain Ruki !

Il ouvrit la portière et s'apprêta à sortir quand Ruki l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à rester assis. Ils replongèrent dans un silence intimidant, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot. Au moment où Ruki détacha la ceinture de sécurité, le cœur de Reita manqua un battement, mais malgré ça, il trouva le courage de se retourner vers Ruki.

Le petit brun s'approcha de Reita, et avec hésitation, il lui déposa un baiser vif sur ses lèvres douces et tremblantes. Il se redressa pour voir la réaction de Reita. Le blanc était clairement choqué mais on ne percevait le dégout et la répulsion nulle part sur son visage. Pour Ruki c'était plutôt bon signe, mais il jugeait quand même nécessaire de le lui demander directement :

- "Tu veux que je continue ?" Demanda Ruki d'une voix déjà haletante.

Dans la tête de Reita tout était si confus, l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait embrassé et lui demandait s'il voulait qu'il continue.. Bien sur qu'il en a envie ! Il en a rêvé pendant d'innombrables nuits sans pour autant espérer que ça devienne réalité.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne se voyait pas entrain de répondre avec un simple *Oui* à cette question si appétissante. Son cœur avait soif, et ce n'était pas une goute d'eau qui allait l'apaiser, il avait envie de lui, de toucher son corps. Il referma alors la portière en signe d'acquis pour sa question mais ça ne satisfit pas Ruki :

- "Je veux te l'entendre dire". Dit il d'un ton un peu sérieux.  
- "..Oui .." Lâcha-t-il gêné, et le trouble vint colorer ses pommettes maintenant rosies.  
- "Oui quoi ?"

Reita se tut pendant un court laps de temps, afin de rassembler tout son courage et de lui dire d'une voix suppliante :

-"Embrasse moi.."

A la seconde qui suivit, les lèvres de Ruki cherchèrent celle du blanc, avant de s'unir dans un baisé transi. La puissance du baiser propagea un frisson électrique  
à travers leurs corps. Le baisé fut rompu par Ruki, qui abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour déserter sa place de conducteur et venir se placer sur les cuisses de  
Reita. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche de lui, Ruki emprisonna les lèvres du blanc dans un fougueux baisé. Reita posa sa main sur sa hanches et l'abreuva de  
caresses. Toutes plus passionnées et éperdument amoureuses les unes que les autres. Ruki logea ses mains autour du cou de Reita, toujours en l'embrassant  
fiévreusement, puis les glissa sensuellement sur son torse pour aller déboutonner son pantalon. Mais les mains de Reita stoppèrent sa démarche, interrompant ainsi  
le baisé.

- "On ne va tout de même pas le faire ici ?!" Demanda Reita.  
- "On retourne à la banquette arrière ?"  
- "Mais non, on est en plein jour.. N'importe qui nous verrai"  
- "On va chez moi ?"  
- "Ma maison est juste là, viens." Lâcha Reita en ouvrant la portière.  
- "Il n'y a personne ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure plus ou moins inquiet.  
- "Pas avant demain. Répondit-t-il en lui offrant un dernier baisé.

Le plus petit sortit de la voiture en premier suivit du plus grand. Pendant que Ruki se dépêchait de refermer la voiture, Reita s'empressait de reboutonner son  
pantalon puis saisit la main de son amoureux et l'entraîna dans la maison d'un pas précipité.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fermée, que Reita sentit une pression moite, chaude, délicieuse contre son oreille. Un gémissement lui échappa, la langue de Ruki  
exécutait de lents mouvements circulaires sur son oreille. Reita se retourna vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec fièvre, il le serra encore plus fort  
contre lui. La langue du plus grand vint se faufiler encore plus profondément dans la bouche de son amant, caressant sa jumelle.

Reita rompu le baisé et s'écarta doucement laissant l'air froid s'engouffrer entre leurs corps en sueur. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, il lui enleva sa veste en cuire puis son pull, quant à lui, Ruki essayait tant bien que mal de déboutonner sa chemise tandis que l'autre garçon continuait à le déshabiller. Tout en le déshaillant, Ruki chatouiller la peau de ses ongles, formant des caresses sensuels qui arrachait de plus gémissements au plus grand.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux nus, la langue de Reita arpentait chaque recoin du corps de Ruki, et ses mains lui offraient des caresses  
de plus en plus charnelles. Il prenait un malin plaisir à attiser l'excitation de son compagnon. La main de Reita, placée sur son bas ventre, se glissa pour  
caresser son sexe durci par le plaisir. Ruki gémissait plus ardemment, et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Reita le prenne dans sa bouche.

Reita se pencha un peu et frôla légèrement du bout des lèvres le membre délivré de tout obstacle, et le dévora sans prévenir, Ruki poussa un petit cri. Il prenait  
bien soin de lui et le faisait si bien, il enchainait les vas et viens alors que sa langue dessinait de mouvement circulaire autour de son membre, lui offrant un plaisir qui montait en lenteur. Leurs respirations saccadées et pourtant rythmées, se faisaient entendre depuis les couloirs, mais plus rien ne comptait pour eux en ce moment. Reita faisait courir sa bouche le long de son membre tendu, tout en lui caressant les cuisses sensuellement. Ruki avait avait beau se retenir, serrer les dents, se mordre les  
lèvres pour ne pas s'emporter et profiter encore un peu de se plaisir si ardent, mais il finit par se déverser en lui. Ruki n'avait jamais connu quelque chose comme ça. Reita renversa la tête en arrière pour avaler complétement le liquide blanc alors que Ruki se redressa pour aller l'embrasser tendrement.

Ruki s'écrasa sur le lit d'amour avec un froissement soyeux, Reita s'approcha assez pour permettre à leurs deux virilités de se frôler. Puis sa langue se remit  
à arpenter le corps de Ruki, en le couvrant de baisé. Les cajoleries, de plus en plus excitantes, que lui offrait Ruki, lui procurait encore plus d'exaltation.  
Alors Reita ne put résister encore longtemps, il se mit à lubrifier ses doigts en les enrobant de salive, alors le plus petit entrouvrit ses cuisses. Et enfin, son index commença à le pénétrer. Reita entamait de long va et vient, sous les gémissements de Ruki qui s'intensifièrent au moment où Reita fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Mais bientôt Reita mit fin à ces va-et-vient pour faire place à un plus grand extase, son sexe vint remplacer ces doigts arrachant à Ruki des gémissements beaucoup plus forts que les précédents. Il s'enfonçait en lui, centimètre par centimètre, craignant de lui faire mal. Il voyait assez clairement sur son visage qu'il souffrait, alors il l'embrassait, pour l'apaiser un peu.

Quelques minutes après, Reita commença à donner des coups de reins, et Ruki gémissait de plus belle. Il s'agrippait au drap puis au dos de Reita, qu'il ne se  
retint pas de griffer, il ne put se contenir encore longtemps alors il éjacula. Et quelques minutes après se fut au tour de Reita, il se déversa alors en lui.  
Après ça, Reita se laissa tomber à coté de Ruki sur le lit, complètement épuisé, leurs respirations se clamèrent.

Ruki avait la tête posée sur le torse de Reita, et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et toute tension érotique s'évapora. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pensé aux conséquences qu'allaient engendrer leurs actes, mais pour l'instant ça leur importait peu. Ruki brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes en soufflant :

- "Rei.. Je t'aime"


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps cédé sa place à la lune qui maintenant régnait seule dans un ciel d'encre au milieu de plusieurs étoiles. C'est dans un silence complet que Ruki cajolait Reita du bout des doigts, celui-ci dormait profondément, du moins jusqu'à ce que le brun se penche pour le couvrir de baisés.  
Reita ouvrit les yeux complètement ensommeillé et fit un sourire à Ruki.

- "Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?"  
- "On dirait bien que oui." Plaisanta Reita.

Ruki se mit à califourchon sur Reita et, main sur son torse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

- "Je suis pardonné ?" Demanda Ruki avec un clin d'œil.

Reita jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était déjà 21h du soir! Il alluma son téléphone qu'il avait éteins pour ne pas être dérangé.  
'4 Nouveaux Messages'  
Ils étaient tous de Mira.  
Reita l'avait complètement oublié. Tout ce qui importait était Ruki. Et personne d'autre que lui. Il ignora les messages, préférant laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.  
Ruki se leva et se rhabilla.

-"Tu vas où?" Demanda Reita.  
-"Je dois rentrer." Lui répondit Ruki.  
-"Mais il se fait encore tôt, non ?"  
-"Nous avons passé la journée ensemble, on dirait que tu ne t'es toujours pas lassé de moi" Plaisanta Ruki.  
-"Eh bien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver."

Reita se leva à son tour, et accompagna Ruki jusqu'à la porte.

-"On se revoit Lundi." Lâcha Ruki en déposant un léger baisé sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaitre.

Reita referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait une de ses faims!  
Il grilla des toast, et les tartina avec du beurre d'arachides, le tout accompagné d'un grand jus d'orange.  
A peine s'est-il installé sur le canapé du salon devant la télé, qu'on sonna.

'Hein, Ruki a sûrement dû oublié quelque chose...' Pensa Reita.

-"C'est toi R..."  
-"Coucou Reita."

Reita resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas son bien-aimé qui est venu le voir. Mais c'était sa meilleure amie, Mira.

-"Mirajane, que.. Que fais-tu ici ?"  
-"Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer?"

Mira poussa Reita et entra. Le jeune homme était choqué. Il n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si sa meilleure amie était arrivée 10 minutes plus tôt.

-"Hmmm, des toast au beurre d'arachide! Je peux?" Demanda Mira.  
Reita reprit son souffle.  
-"Oui oui, bien sur."

Mira prit un toast et s'installa sur le canapé. Reita s'assit sur le coté.

-"Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs textos tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu?"  
-"J'étais avec quelqu'un.."  
Reita regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça.

-"Hein? Quelqu'un? Et qui est ce quelqu'un ? Non mais, attend. Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?"  
-"Calme-toi Mira..."  
Elle lui coupa la parole.  
-"Non mais je suis censée être ta meilleure amie! Me cacher un truc pareil, vraiment.."  
Reita ne dit plus un mot. Il venait de se passer la scène avec Ruki dans sa tête.  
Il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était aussi l'homme qu'aimait sa meilleure amie. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser aller si aisément...

-"Il n' y a rien je t'assure." Il hocha la tête.  
Mira remarqua la peine et le regret sur le visage de son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulut pas insister.

-"Au fait, je suis venu reprendre mon bouquin que je t'avais prêté.." Dit Mira.  
Reita leva la tête et dessina un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

-"Il est dans ma chambre. Je te le récupère."  
Il se leva et monta les escaliers, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mira finit son toast, et ne voulant pas trop rester seule, rejoignit son meilleur ami.

-"Ouaaah, ça a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue!" S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant le nombre de posters ajoutés sur les murs de la chambre.  
-"Un petit changement de temps en temps, ça fait du bien."

Reita était bien occupé à chercher le bouquin de Mira dans tout le bazar qui régnait.  
La jolie brunette s'assit sur le lit.

-"Attends mais, ce n'est pas la veste de Ruki?"

Reita s'immobilisa et laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait en main. Quelques courtes secondes après, il se retourna. C'était bien la veste de Ruki. Il l'avait oublié.

-"Reita, que fait la veste de Ruki ici ?"

Reita ne dis rien, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur allait s'arrêter sous cette pression. Il allait étouffer.

-" Tu disais que tu étais avec quelqu'un, ne me dis pas que .. "

Mirajane n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle avait l'espoir que ce qu'elle se permettait de dire était totalement faux. Mais on entendit  
frapper à la porte, suivi d'une voix fatiguée criant:

-" Reita ! Ouvre "

C'était la voix de Ruki..

-" J'ai oublié ma veste " Continua-t-il

Le monde s'effondrait pour Reita, tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'avait plus aucune importance face à ce qui venait de se produire. Quelques gouttes d'eau salé  
commençait à perler dans les yeux de Mirajane. Le cœur brisé de la jeune fille la força à se relever et ensuite à sortir de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte à  
Ruki les joues complétement humides.

Reita prit la veste et sortit rejoindre Mirajane. On voyait assez clairement sur le visage de Ruki qu'il était choqué de voir sa copine lui ouvrir la porte, mais,  
contrairement à Reita il se ressaisit et essaya de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il se pencha et fit un bisou sur la joue de sa copine en lui demandant :

-" Tiens, tu es là toi ! Je suis revenu prendre ma veste "  
-" Elle faisait quoi là ta veste ? " Bégailla-t-elle

Voyant Reita approcher avec la veste, il eut rapidement l'idée de lui répondre

-" Il avait froid, je lui ai passé ma veste et il a oublié de me la rendre "

Une excuse tellement banale, tellement simple et pourtant c'était suffisant pour faire croire à une fille amoureuse les mensonges les plus agréables.  
Mirajane n'attendant que ça, qu'une personne la réveille de ce cauchemar dans lequel elle était prisonnière, pour retrouver tout l'espoir qu'elle avait, malgré elle, perdu.  
Elle se jeta sur Ruki et le prit dans ses bras soulagée, puis se retourna vers Reita énervée.

-" Tu pouvais pas le dire toi ? "  
-" Bah .. " Lança-t-il avec un regard ennuyé  
-" Tu veux que je te raccompagne Mira ? " Demande Ruki avec un sourire irrésistible.

Pour seule réponse, Mira glissa sa main dans celle de Ruki et l'entraina vers la sortie. Reita était désormais seul dans cette maison, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser  
la scène qui venait de se passer. Tout s'était passé si vite. Comme pour ce qui c'est passer avec Ruki quelques heures plutôt.

Il alla déposer la veste de Ruki dans la chambre, ne s'étonnant pas qu'il l'ait encore oublié. A peine quelques secondes passèrent, qu'il entendu sonner.

-" La prochaine fois, je demanderais à Ruki de venir nu " Bafouilla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte

A supposer qu'il y ait une autre fois ..

A peine avait il ouvert la porte, que Ruki se faufila pour entrer à l'intérieur.

-" J'ai eu chaud " Lança Ruki en jetant à lèger regard dans la maison à la recherche de sa veste.  
-" M'en parle pas " Commença Reita " Tu cherches ta veste ? Elle est dans ma chambre "

Ruki se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Reita suivit de près par celui-ci. Il prit sa veste, l'a mit. Reita, avait un visage triste, il ne voulait pas voir Ruki franchir le pas de la porte pour la troisième fois. Alors il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le laisser, encore une fois, tout seul.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme son habitude, il tait en retard, Reita n'aimait pas vraiment se r veiller t t le matin, surtout s'il ne s'endort qu' l'aube, en n ayant aucune nouvelle de son nouvel amant. Ruki ne lui avait adress aucun message, ne lui avait pass aucun appel. C' tait suffisant pour r duire le moral de Reita z ro. Alors il se disait qu'il lui suffisait d'un simple regard provocateur, un bisou sur la joue, une main contre la sienne... Pour oublier ce manque d'intention de la part de Ruki. Et rien que ses id es de plus en plus sensuelles dans son esprit, l obligeait courir vers l' cole pour revoir son petit amant. Manque de chance, une fois qu'il tait arriv devant le lyc e il n'y avait plus personne. Il ralentit aussit t sa d marche, d u. Il p n tra dans l'enceinte de l' tablissement, et les deux premi res heures ne s' taient pas pass aussi bien qu'il ne l'esp rait. Il avait m me r ussi se faire virer de la cour. Dans son plus grand soulagement, la sonnette finit par retentir. il se leva, cartable sur l' paule, et sortit de la classe alors que le professeur finissait d'expliquer le coure. Reita l'entendait m me l'appeler :

" Suzuki-kun ! Suzuki-kun ! " Mais lui il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait s' tait revoir son petit amant. Reita n' tait vraiment pas d'humeur respecter qui que ce soit. Il n'a m me pas pris la peine de fermer la porte derri re lui, en tant toujours harcel par ce professeur qui l'appelait. Il scrutait la cour des yeux la recherche de Ruki, qu'il trouva avec Mirajane au fond de la grande cour. Il avan a vers eux d'un pas h sitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire une fois qu'il les aura rejoint. Le petit trajet qu'il y avait entre eux ne lui suffi pas pour trouver une r ponse ses questions, alors il d cida de tourner les talents et de repartir, mais Mirajane le remarqua et l'appela d'une voie enfantine.  
Il se retrouva donc forc d'aller les saluer, il fit la bise Mirajane, et contrairement toutes ses attentes il n'avait obtenu qu'un simple "bonjour" de la part de Ruki, ni plus ni moin. Leurs regards s' taient peine crois , que le plus petit l'avait d j ignor , et poursuivit la discussion que Mirajane et lui entretenaient avant d' tre interrompu par la venue de Reita.  
Plus rien ne le retenait aupr s de ses deux amis. Amis ? L' taient-ils vraiment ? Reita avait couch avec le copain de sa meilleure amie, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n' tait pas le plus beau signe d'amiti qui puisse exister. En ce qui concerne Ruki, lui et Reita, n'avaient aucun moment t de simples amis. Reita s'en alla, et dans sa plus grande d ception, personne n'avait essay de le retenir. Alors il enjamba le pas, et se dirigea vers quelques amis lui, en esp rant de trouer refuge aupr s d'eux.  
La journ e tait arriv e sa fin, Reita n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler seul seul Ruki. Et au moment o il s'appr tait quitter l' cole, Mirajane accourut vers lui en criyant son pr nom... Il se retourna d'un geste vif, avec encore un tout petit d'Espoir, l'Espoir de voir Ruki arrivait au c t de Mirajane. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que Mirajane qui s'empressait de le rejoindre, et pas de Ruki. Elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant sortir de toutes ses pens es sinistres...

-Reita !

-C'est bien moi...

-Idiot, l'interrompu Mirajane, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment, vraiment...

-Accouche

-Ruki et moi... On l'a fait ! Lan a-t-elle sans r fl chir, alors que le peut d'embarras qu'elle ressentait vint colorer ses petites joues d'un ton rosies

Le manque de r ponse de Reita intrigua la petite brunette.

-Dis quelque chose !

-Q-Quand a ?! La voix de Reita tait tout tremblante, ce qui inqui ta Mirajane davantage

-Samedi... Dimanche ! Dimanche, je voulais dire dimanche !

Apr s cette r ponse, tout devint beaucoup plus clair dans l'esprit de Reita. Mais avant d'essayer de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il recula d'un pas, puis s'engagea dans une course vers sa maison, qui n' tait pas vraiment tr s loin, abandonnant derri re lui une petite brunette tout inqui te et ignorant tout de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Reita, quant lui, courait, sans s'arr ter. Il craignait de comprendre alors il vitait de r fl chir, en se concentrant uniquement sur son chemin, pour viter de bousculer quelqu'un ou encore de se faire percuter par une voiture. Une fois devant la porte de chez lui, il s'assit dos contre le mur, et s'effondra en larmes. Il avait malgr lui tout compris, la raison pour laquelle Ruki n'avait pas donn de signe de vie pendant deux jours, c' tait parce qu'il tait avec Mira... Il avait craint que Ruki soit r ellement tomber amoureux de Mira, et qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus de place pour lui, qu'il devra supporter chaque jour de les voir ensemble, s'embrasser, se toucher. Ses pens es le r pugnaient, il se disait qu'il pr f rait qu'ils disparaissent pour toujours de sa vie plut t que de devoir supporter a. Cette souffrance oppressante touffer son coeur, il n'arrivait plus respirer, encore moins parler. Les battements de son coeur, beaucoup trop rapides, l'isol du reste du monde. En ce moment, il ne vivait qu'avec cette crasante souffrance.

Le soleil r chauffant avait, depuis quelques minutes peine, laiss sa place la lune qui r gnait seule parmi plusieurs nuages brumeux qui tentait de la camoufler. De petites goutes de pluie, beaucoup trop inoffensif, atterrissaient sur le sol froid o demeurait toujours Reita. Le cr t avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, toujours cette difficult empoisonnante respirer et cette souffrance qui le d truirait petit petit. Il put distinguer le bruit d'une voiture stationnait non loin de lui, suivi de quelques pas h t s qui s'approchait petit petit de lui. Les larmes qui lui couvraient les yeux, lui brouiller aussi la vue et il ne put donc pas identifier la personne qui accourait vers lui. Il commen a faire defiler une liste de pr noms dans sa t te, s cisant l'occasion de penser autre chose, qu' cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l'int rieur.

Reita avait la t te baiss e, les yeux ferm s, les mains gel es... Il tait tromp jusqu'aux os, et il tremblait de froid. Les pas qu'il entendait s'avancer vers lui, venaient de s'arr ter et directement apr s quelqu'un s'agenouilla sur le sol humide et glac pour prendre Reita dans ses bras. peine, Reita entra en contact avec cette personne qui la repoussa violemment, la laissant s' crouler sur le sol face lui.

-Ne me touche pas Ruki ! Cria Reita avec ce qui lui restait de voix Mais Ruki ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il le repoussait, il le regardait avec deux grands yeux m dus s mais aussi tr s troub s.

-Mais pourquoi tu me repousses ? Demandait Ruki tout en essayant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Reita pour le r conforter.

-Reste loin ! Sa ta pas suffit ce que tu m'as fait .! Et pourquoi tu es l en plus hein ? Pour me le dire toi-m me peut tre . Merci mais je pr -ferais que tu d gages !

-Mais... Mais de quoi tu parles la fin .!

-Je n'ai rien te dire... va-ten

-J'irais nul part !

Un petit silence tait venu s'installer entre eux, Ruki avait les yeux riv s vers Reita alors que celui-ci regardait le sol. Mais ce m me silence fut briser par un petit Ruki qui avait emprisonn les l vres de Reita dans les siennes. Mais le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, le cr t poussa Ruki une seconde fois, et il s' choua encore sur le sol humide et glissant. Et l , Reita lui dit sans quitter le sol des yeux, avec un air abattu et d sesp r ...

-Mirajane me l'a dit Ruki, elle m'a tout dit...

-Mirajane ? Elle t'a dit quoi .

-Elle m'a dit 'On l'a fait !' Elle tait toute heureuse et combl e... Pourquoi tu as faits a Ruki ? Fallais pas m'embrasser ni coucher avec moi !

Ruki tait m dus , sid r , effar , telle que l' tait une statue de pierre. Puis il reprit ses esprits, attrapa Reita par les paules, et le secoua tr s fort.

-Quoi ?! C'est de a que tu parlais .

-L che- moi !

-Je n'ai pas couch avec Mirajane !

-Ouais et moi je crois toujours au p re No l...

-'On l'a fait' Elle parlait du projet !

-Quel projet ? Ne te fout pas de moi !

-On avait un projet faire elle et moi, depuis d j deux mois ! C'est de a dont on parlait la cour elle et moi, on a eu le premier prix. Et tu sais mieu que moi quel point a lui tient coeur ce genre de chose !

Pendant un court moment, Ruki avait arr t de secouer Reita, alors que celui-ci tait choqu son tour. Il se fixait l'un l'autre, et Ruki avan ait prudemment vers Reita vitant tout geste brusque pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes de Reita doubl rent d'intensit , il serra Ruki si fort qu'il aurait pu lui broyer les os, alors que lui, se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux. Il attendit sagement qu'il se calme pour qu'il s'assoit pr s de lui, et qu'il prenne sa main dans la sienne... 


	8. Chapter 8

Un ciel d'encre surplombait la ville de Tokyo, les claires z braient toutes les maisons, et le vent faisait incliner les arbres qui pourtant taient toujours minents et imposants. La journ e d butait bien.

Le sifflement du vent r veill rent Reita qui tait moiti mort sur son large lit, il se frotta les yeux, regarde c t de lui, il tait tout seul.

-Ruki a surement du partir pendant que je dormais..  
Pensa-t-il tout haut, mais une voix dans la chambre d c t se fit entendre :  
-Rat ! Je suis juste ici

Un petit sourire vint colorer le visage de Reita en voyant Ruki travers le pat de la porte de sa chambre, habill seulement d un pantalon noir.

-Tu te r veilles enfin marmotte ! J ai failli fracasser ton portable cette nuit tellement il a sonn

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu l as pas teint ?

-J tais moiti endormi, j avais pas toute ma t te alors.. Finit Ruki avec un petit sourire

-Je vois, fit Reita apr s un rire

-Te moque pas !  
Aussit t, Ruki s approche de Reita et se mit califourchon sur lui. Le cr t posa sa main sur la nuque du plus petit et le fit pencher vers lui pour coller ses l vres contre les siennes. Ruki caressait le torse et le ventre de Reita et chaque contact, il lui brulait la peau. Ils s embrassaient tendrement quand le t l phone de Reita se mit sonner, Ruki mit un petit g missement d irritation et d colla ses l vres de celle du cr t pour lui avouer :

-Ton tel va me rendre fou ! La prochaine fois je le balance par la fen tre

Reita empoigna le t l phone tout en touffant un rire. Il r pondit directement :

-Aallo ?

-Reita ! J tais tellement inqui te ! R pondit Mirajane d une voix soulag e

-C est qui ? Demanda

Reita plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Ruki en lui signalant que c tait Mirajane, choqu , le blond se releva rapidement et bascula pour atterrir sur le sol. Reita se redressa pour le voir et ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant se frottant les hanches, Ruki lui fit une grimace.

-Reita t es l ? R pliqua la brune

-Oui oui je suis l , mon chat viens de se casser le cul.. dit-il avec ironie en fixant Ruki, qui riposta en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure

-Tu as un chat ? Je savais pas..

-Ah .. En fait, pourquoi t as dit que t tais inqui te ?  
-Pour hier ! Tu es partie en courant, sans explication..

-D sol , je me suis souvenue de quelque chose et je pouvais pas rester -Ah ce n est que a ! Tu m avais flanqu la trouille idiot. On se voit au bahut alors ?  
-Bahut ? Merde !

Reita se frappa le front et se leva en courant vers la salle de bain en laissant derri re lui le t l phone toujours allum et la voix de Mirajane qui se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Ruki se releva, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour viter qu aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et, tout en restant loin de t l phone, m fiant, l teignit et courra rejoindre Reita dans la salle de bain.

-Je peux te rejoindre sous la douche ? Demanda Ruki en jouant le s ducteur

-Non ! Me reste 5 min pour me pr parer !

-Le soir alors ?

-Faudrait plut t que tu penses rompre avec Mira..  
-

Un long silence r gna dans la pi ce, personne n osait parler ou argumenter, Reita regretta sa parole, au fond il savait que si Ruki rompait avec Mira, elle sera an antie, et se sera lui qui la ramassera la petite cuill re comme apr s chaque rupture, mais cette fois-ci sera diff rente puisque c est lui-m me qui sera la raison de leur rupture.

Aucun mot ne fut accrocher depuis, ils s habill rent, mang rent rapidement et coururent vers la voiture, une fois devant le lyc e, ils y entr rent et virent Mirajane qui courra vers eux et sauta au coup de Ruki en lui donnant un long bais passionn sous les yeux de Reita qui se sentait mal l aise et regarda ailleurs en attendant la fin de ce suplice, il eut droit un c lin de la part de la brune puis s engag rent tous les trois dans une longue discussion.

Ils discut rent longuement de tout et de rien, Mirajane tait entre les bras de son petit ami, lui tenant la main et jouant avec la manche de son pull, un grand sourire au l vre, elle semblait heureuse.

Reita les regarder, sans vraiment savoir ce qu il tait cens ressentir, il sentait tre de trop dans ce joli cadre.

Mirajane se retourna, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de Ruki, aucun sentiment ne se d gageait du visage de celui-ci, personne ne savait s il tait mal l aise ou simplement heureux. La jolie brune posa sa petite main sur le torse du blond, le caressait tendrement et se hissa un peu pour r clamait un bais . Ruki h sita un moment avant de s ex cutait et de lui donner un bais furtif. Le cr t regardait le spectacle avec une pointe d agacement, il remarqua que les yeux de Ruki l vitait en contemplant tour tour le sol et le ciel.

Mira se retourna une derni re fois vers Reita et lui dit :  
-Avoue qu on forme un couple trop mignon hein !  
Il la regarda un moment n arrivant pas articuler, puis il croisa le regard de Ruki pendant quelques secondes et il s emblait d sol et quelque peu triste pour lui.

-Tr s !

Jeta Reita tout en tournant les talons et s loignant d eux, il tait en col re non pas triste, en col re de voir Ruki jouait le jeu du petit ami parfait, de les voir s embrasser, se tenir la main.. C est un peu comme si rien du tout n avait chang , quoi sa servait d tre l amant de Ruki si le lendemain il tait trop occup caresser Mira ? C est le fameux pour vivre heureux, vivons cach ? Ca n avait aucun sens

La sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l tablissement signalant le d but des cours.  
Quatre heures plus tard, la m me sonnerie signala la fin des cours qui se d roul rent le plus normalement possible.

Reita ne sorti pas de la salle, il y resta et patienta de nombreuses minutes, puis jugeant que plus personne ne trainera encore devant le lyc e, il se d p cha de s en aller, il rentra chez lui en courant presque. Une fois devant sa maison, il vit la voiture de Ruki, il donna un coup sur un caillou et voulu changer de chemin mais l autre blond sortit de la voiture, il portait de grande lunette noire qui cachait une grande partie de son visage et une veste en cuir noir, qu il enleva quand il fit signe a Reita de s approcher.

Compl tement confus et ne sachant pas vraiment qu elle r action adopt , Reita resta immobile quelques instants avant d enjamber le pas vers Ruki qui enleva ses lunettes pour le regarder fixement avant de briser le silence :

-Il faut qu on parle.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Reita

Ca faisait cinq bonnes minutes, ou pas, que j'étais là, assis sur mon siège, occupé à contempler la propreté du pare-brise. Je regardai le siège à côté de moi sans pour autant tourner la tête, et je vis Ruki qui lui préférait admirer le guidon, accoudé sur la portière.

Je ne serais pas le premier à parler. Je préfère encore m'émerveillait devant le pare-brise..

Trois autres minutes de passé, les scènes auxquels j'ai dû assister au lycée, où Mira et Ruki jouait le parfait petit couple amoureux, vinrent me hanter, ces images dégueulasses me donnaient la gerbe, alors sur un coup de tête, j'empoignai la portière et m'apprêta à sortir. La main de Ruki se posa sur mon bras, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et j'abandonnai l'idée de fuir.

Je me tue un moment, sa main toujours posé sur la mienne, puis je réussi à articuler la voix brisée :

_J'en ai marre.. _

J'avais le souffle coupé, Ruki resserra mon bras et me demanda avec une petite voix enrouée :

De moi.. ?

De tout ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous tenir la main, vous caresser, vous embrasser, je ne p…

Mais putin, Reita, c'est de la comédie ! Je croyais que tu comprenais !

Il m'avait interrompu et m'avait sorti ça en criant presque, j'attendis un moment, sous le choc, puis je rassemblais ce qu'il me restait de force pour continuer :

Parfois j'en doute !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Je sais pas ! Ça me rend malade..

Tu préfères que je le snob à chaque fois qu'elle me parle peut être ?

Et tu veux que je subisse à chaque fois votre p'tite amourette ? Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ?

Il ne dit rien et me lâcha le bras, je sentis mon cœur se resserrait encore plus, je rouvris la portière et juste avant de sortir je lui dis :

Tu ne pourras pas toujours nous avoir tous les deux..

Je sortis de la voiture et une bouffé de vent vint chatouiller mon visage, je suis directement rentré chez moi sans jeter de regards vers Ruki. Une fois la porte fermée, je donnai un violent coup de poing sur le mur d'à côté, le mur ne trembla pas mais l'os de ma main par contre si, la douleur ressenti m'apaisa un peu. Je réussi à me calmer après plusieurs autres coups brutal sur tous les murs de la maison.

Au final, j'étais allongé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi avec une main en sang.

J'entendu vaguement une sonnerie suivit de bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait, enchainé de bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, et trop désespéré pour donner de l'importance à qui que ce soit, j'attendis que cette personne arrive à moi ..

Reita ! Ta main ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Cette voix m'était familière... Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour deviner à qui elle appartenait. Je me laissais bercer par les bruits m'entourant et je m'endormis.

Je finis par me réveiller, non pas indemne parce qu'un violent mal de tête me rongeait. J'avais un énorme pansement sur ma main droite, qui m'avait servi comme décompresseur un peu plus tôt.

A mes côtés, se trouvait Mirajane, elle regardait notre série préférée « The mentalist ». C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'on avait en commun. Non je plaisante. C'était sûrement elle qui avait pris soin de moi pendant mon sommeil. Comme d'habitude en fait.

J'avais oublié à quel point on était protecteur l'un envers l'autre, comment elle me remonter le moral quand j'allais mal, et la façon avec laquelle elle prenait si bien soin de moi.

Je la regardais un instant, elle semblait distraite avec son épisode alors je lui ai envoyé mon coussin à la figure

Hé ! Idiot, tu veux jouer à ça ?

Et là, elle prit tous les coussins près d'elle et me les envoya tous en pleine gueule. Notre petite bataille dura quelques instants puis elle arrêta essoufflée et me tendit sa main en signe de paix, je la lui serra et elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

Tu crois qu'ils finiront ensemble ? Me demanda-t-elle en léchant des Oréo tout en scrutant la sérié

Qui ça ?

Lisbonne et Patrick ?

Mais non, lui il pense qu'à sa femme morte !

Notre discussion s'élargi au fur et à mesure que les épisodes se succédaient. De temps en temps, des petites batailles prenaient place, on s'amusait à se tartinait du Nutella sur le visage ou encore de se mettre des popcorns sous les vêtements. Parfois, on changeait de sujet, elle me parlait de commérages de ce que ses parents lui faisaient subir et d'innombrables autres sujets.

A la fin de la soirée, on avait fini endormis tous deux sur mon large canapé, du Nutella plein le visage et du popcorn partout. On était dans une position assez bizarre mais tellement confortable.

Le lendemain matin, vers midi, c'était un Samedi, on était tous deux réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais aucun de nous n'avait la force de se lever.

Si tu te lèves, je me lève ! Répétais-je pour la cinquième fois

Non, si toi tu lèves, moi je me lève !

On est mal parti..

Un court silence prit le dessus pendant un instant avant d'être brisé par Mirajane :

Reita..

Commença-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux

Tu me manques, nos folies me manque, j'ai envie de passer la journée avec toi, rien que tous les deux… J'ai une idée ! Cria-t-elle en me faisant sursauter

Elle s'était levée rapidement, alors que deux minutes avant elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle rebondit sur le canapé et se mit à me chatouiller.

J'éclatai de rire sous ces picotements et j'essayais de la repousser pour avoir quelques minutes supplémentaires de repos, et non ! La nuit ne me suffisait pas, mais ma tortionnaire ne voulait pas me laisser en paix.

Je finis par me lever, je voyais tout flou et mon mal de crane c'était intensifié, elle cola ses deux mains sur mes joues et me fixa dans les yeux :

On va faire du patinage !

Je restais perplexe face à cette proposition, en fait ça n'avait pas l'air d'une proposition c'était plutôt un ordre je dirais, et vu la tournure que prenait les événements s'en était vraiment un.

Elle me prépara des tartines au Nutella et quelques autres trucs en attendant, je prenais rapidement ma douche, on avait mangé ensemble, non pas sans guerre puisqu'elle avait collé sa tartine sur mon front.

On s'habilla, chacun de son côté, chaudement puisqu'il faisait assez froid. Puis on alla à la patinoire.

Ça avait pris pas mal de temps puisqu'elle avait insisté qu'on fasse le chemin à pied, cette tête de mule.

Une fois entré, des cris, des rires, des voix se faisaient entendre. Mira me prit la main et courut pour prendre des patins à glace, pendant qu'elle batailler à les enfiler, j'avais déjà mis les miennes et je marchai jusqu'à la grande piste de glace.

Je vis Mirajane avançait vers moi, difficilement mais bon, elle s'agrippait à tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, même des personnes qui avait le malheur de se trouver à côté d'elle. Une fois collé à moi, elle posa ses patins sur la glace j'en fis autant et nous glissâmes lentement sur la glace. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle répétait sans arrêt :

Me lâche pas ! Me lâche pas ! Me lâche pas !

J'étouffais un rire avant de lui demander :

Si tu sais pas patiner, pourquoi tu voulais venir patiner ?

Pour apprendre à patiner ducon !

M'avait-elle répondu presque aussitôt, c'est vrai, ça paraissait logique mais elle reprit après un court silence :

Et aussi parce que je sais que tu adore ça...

Je la regardais, un peu étonné, mais juste un peu puisque je savais que c'était le genre de chose qu'elle ferait sans regret pour moi.

Eh bien, puisque tu es là pour apprendre, je vais t'apprendre !

D'accord mais surtout me lâche pas !

J'avais envie de lui dire « Compte pas trop la dessus » mais j'ai préféré me résigner, qui sait.

Je la décollai de moi, très très difficilement, on aurait dit une sensu. Je lui tenais toujours la main, elle était fléchi sur ses jambes, et avait étendu ses mains des deux côtés pour éviter de tomber, j'avais du mal à me retenir de rire.

Elle tomba plusieurs fois, vraiment beaucoup, et à chaque fois j'étais plié de rire. Mais au final, elle était arrivé à patiner, droite, mais elle ne savait ni tourner ni s'arrêter, elle allait droit devant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne la barre de fer en plein ventre.

Je la laissai patiner un peu à son aise, sans pour autant m'éloigner d'elle. Et tout en patinant droit devant elle, elle heurta un garçon debout au milieu de la patinoire. Je ris un peu en voyant qu'elle s'était retrouvé dos à terre, incapable de se relever. Le garçon qu'elle avait heurté l'aida à se relever, il lui tendit la main, et le remis debout, il en profita aussi pour engager la discussion. Après de nombreuses minutes de conversation, alors que moi je tournais autour d'eux et que Mira me fusillait de regard à chaque fois que je passais devant elle. L'inconnu lui prit délicatement la main, et lui demanda :

Tu veux qu'on aille patiner tous les deux ?

Oh euh.. c-c 'est que je suis venu avec un ami alors..

D'accord je vois, on se voit après dans ce cas.. A plus tard

Et il partit. Je restais là à admirer la scène quand Mira me fit signe de m'approcher. Une fois près d'elle, elle s'accrocha à mon bras et je lui demandai curieux :

C'était qui ?

Quelqu'un..

Non, sérieux ? Dis-je en la regardant

Elle se mit à rire, avant de me répondre :

Il s'appelle Zack et il voulait qu'on patine ensemble, mais j'ai dit non

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux patiner

T'es conne

La jolie brune me donna un coup sur l'épaule ce qui m'arracha un sourire, puis elle reprit :

Et puis, je suis à Ruki ! Et je l'aime trop pour aller patiner avec quelqu'un d'autre, enfin sauf toi, parce que t'es mon meilleure ami !

Mon sourire disparut. Depuis hier soir j'avais réussi à oublier cette histoire sans fin. J'avais enfin réussi à être heureux avec Mirajane sans devoir lui cacher quoique ce soit. J'avais tout simplement oublié que j'étais l'amant du garçon qu'elle aimait, moi, son meilleur ami.

Au fond, j'étais vraiment cruelle de lui faire ça, elle qui avait tant sacrifié pour moi et qui savait mettre de côté son plaisir pour le mien. J'avais tout partagé avec elle, et m'avait aidé à surmonter tous mes obstacles.

Une question me brulait les lèvres, en cet instant je mourrai d'envie de lui demander quelque chose :

Mira, si tu devais choisir entre Ruki et moi, tu choisirais qui ?

Elle rigola au début, puis me demanda :

Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? T'es jaloux c'est ça ? c'est mignon !

Elle me pinça la joue, mais devant mon manque de réaction, elle comprit que ma question était sérieuse. Alors elle patienta un instant pour réfléchir, et me dis après avoir pris une longue inspiration :

Toi..

Pourquoi ?

Parce que toi tu trouveras les mots qui me feront sentir mieux, comme tu l'as fait à chaque fois que j'allais mal.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire de toute façon.

L'aspect sérieux qu'avait pris son visage se changea vite en grand sourire qui me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était imprégnée d'innocence, et de gentillesse. Elle était pure.

Nous patinâmes encore un peu, je restais dans les nuages à réfléchir.

Ensuite, je l'avais reconduit devant sa maison, toujours à pied, elle aimait marcher.. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et courra vers sa porte.

Une fois qu'elle était rentré, je continuais ma route dans la nuit, je n'habitais pas très loin alors ça allait. Des bouffées d'air chaud sortait d'entre mes lèvres à chaque soupir, la rue était plongé dans le noir complet, j'enfoui ma main dans ma poche, j'en sorti mon téléphone, je composai le numéro de Ruki..

J'attendis très peu, avant de t'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil :

Reita…

Je savais exactement ce que j'avais à dire, j'y avais pensé toute la journée, j'étais décidé à le faire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ma voix me lâcha. Des larmes m'aveuglèrent. Mon cœur se resserrait. Je m'arrêtais de marcher. J'élevai la tête vers le ciel et je me remémorais toutes les scènes ou j'étais heureux avec lui. Je retins ma respiration un instant. Je resserrais le téléphone. Et je lui dis le souffle coupé :

Je te facilite le choix… Je ne peux plus, c'est juste trop, Mirajane est la dernière personne qui mériterai de subir ça, et ça la détruirait de savoir que tu la trompe avec moi… Je lui ai promis de la protéger, et ça me tuerai de savoir que c'est moi qui la briserai. Elle t'aime beaucoup, si tu savais à quel point..

Je m'étais arrêté, je manquais d'air, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues et me brouillait la vue. Je m'écroulais par terre, colla mon dos contre le mur et plaqua mes genoux contre mon torse. Je n'entendais rien du tout au bout de la ligne. Je regardais le ciel, il y avait pleins d'étoiles ce soir-là. Je n'oublierai certainement jamais cette nuit.

Mes joues humides, je repris une grande inspiration et j'achevai :

Voilà.. je te facilite le choix.

Et j'éteignis le téléphone.


	10. Chapter 10

Il faisait toujours noir et j'étais toujours assis sur ce sol humide à encaisser silencieusement le fait que tout avait changé. Que rien ne serait comme avant.

Je croyais que le poids sur mes épaules disparaîtrait, que dorénavant je pourrai regarder Mirajane sans me haïr.

D'un côté, c'est vrai, mais de l'autre, j'ignorais qu'en finir avec Ruki me broierai.

L'amour est une triste histoire, toujours fatale pour quelqu'un.

Je me sentais seule, tombant dans un long puits sans fin. Sa voix raisonnait dans mon tête, mon corps vibrait en souvenir de ses douces caresses.

J'étais resté là pendant d'innombrables minutes, à regarder le noir qui m'enveloppait. Trop fatigué pour me relever. Je n'avais reçu aucun autre appel. Il respectait mon choix.

Ce n'est pas comme si on aurait pu rester ensemble pour toujours. L'amour n'est pas durable.

J'avais finalement réussi à me lever. J'ai marché jusqu'à ma maison la main posé sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je me sentais incapable de sourire ni de rire. La fin de quelque chose fait toujours du mal.

A quatre heures du matin, j'étais sur mon lit, incapable de dormir malgré ma fatigue. J'étais allongé en étoile de mer et je regardais le plafond, en ne pensant à rien du tout. Quelques pensées traversaient mon esprit de temps en temps mais ne duraient que quelques millièmes de secondes.

Je caressai chaque recoin du lit et en chacun il y avait un souvenir bien caché qui m'évoquait les nuits qu'on avait passé ensemble. Des caresses et des baisés qu'on avait échangé.

Comme solution, je suis parti à la recherche d'un canapé.

Je finis par m'endormir.

J'avais dormis toute la journée de Dimanche, sans me lever une seule fois de lit. Mirajane m'avait appelé et on avait discuté toute la matinée, elle était heureuse, elle était de bonne humeur et riait tout le temps, elle m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas devant mon manque d'entrain, je répondais simplement que j'avais attrapé un rhume la vieille.

Au moins, la voir joyeuse me remémorait la raison des actes de la vieille quand je commençais à les regretter. J'avais fait ça pour elle. Elle le méritait.

Si je devais décrire ce jour je dirais : Dégueulasse.

Le lendemain, c'était Lundi, Je m'étais réveillé, j'ai pris ma douche… Le rituel matinal habituel. Je crois que j'ai compris que me lamenter n'allait pas étouffer mon désarroi. Et la nuit que j'ai passé à me vider de mes larmes m'avait vraiment soulagé.

Je crois que je peux dire que ce matin, je me sentais bien. J'allais passer la journée au bahut à me marrer avec des potes, je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi parce que je ne voulais pas reste seul, j'allais passer la nuit chez quelqu'un. Je me sentais bien !

Mais j'avais tout faux.

Plus j'y pensais plus que je me rendais compte de la vérité. Me convaincre que tout allait bien était le principal signe que ça n'allait pas bien.

Je déglutis, et trouvai que c'était trop compliqué, j'ai préféré laissé les choses comme elles étaient sans me griller la cervelle.

J'ouvris la porte. Mirajane avait son doigt à quelques millimètres de la sonnerie. Elle eut un fou rire, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais de la voir s'étouffer en riant me fut rire presque autant qu'elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bahut, pas très loin, en attendant elle me raconta plusieurs blagues, elle enchaînait les histoires, sans être fatiguer. Moi j'écoutais, je riais de temps en temps mais en gardant un sincère sourire tout le long du chemin.

Devant le lycée, quelques personnes étaient adossé au mur, riant aux éclats, d'autres discutaient simplement et se disperser selon des groupes de quatre.

L'Audi noir de Ruki était stationné juste devant la porte du bahut, en le voyant, Mirajane m'agrippa la main et partit en courant en direction de la voiture. Les vitres étaient teintés, on ne voyait pas qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et intérieurement, j'espérais que Ruki ne s'y trouvait pas.

A quelques mètres de la voiture, Mira se retourna vers moi, remis en place quelques mèches, ajusta son uniforme, puis se retourna et avança vers la voiture, mais cette fois, calmement.

J'avoue qu'elle me rendait confus.

Elle frappa à la fenêtre de la voiture, elle attendit un peu, puis j'entendu un petit bruit signalant que la porte s'ouvrait. A peine avais-je vu Ruki sortir de la voiture avec ses grandes lunettes que je me retournai et je restai dos à eux. Je ne voulais pas le voir.

J'entendus quand même des fragments de la conversation :

Y'as pas de soleil enlève tes grosses lunettes !

Non att…

J'entendis quelques gestes étouffés.

Qu'est ce qu.. Tes yeux sont complètement rouges !

Curieux de sa réaction, je m'étais retourné un instant, pour comprendre son exclamation.

Je vis que le visage de Ruki avait perdu de son éclat, il avait ses lèvres pendu de chaque côté, des yeux enflé, des cheveux mal coiffés et un regard morose. A peine avait-il croisé mon regard, qu'il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux et arracha ses lunettes des mains de la petite brune inquiète et les remis.

Il la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que des problèmes familiaux avant de s'en aller.

J'étais restée sidéré. Sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'évitais de réfléchir.

Mirajane me secoua, et on alla à l'école. Je ne l'avais pas revu de toute la matinée. Mais à midi, en sortant, Mira m'attrapa en plein fuite et discuta un peu avec moi. J'étais plutôt pressé. Ça se voyait. Mais elle refusait d'y prêter attention. En voyant Ruki sortir parmi des milliers d'autres gens, elle lui fit signe de venir. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait. Mais il finit par se rapprocher, ses lunettes toujours pendu à son nez.

Une fois qu'il nous rejoignit, elle nous calla l'un contre l'autre et se mit devant nous. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'apprêta à s'élancer dans son sujet quand elle aperçut Sarah, une amie avec laquelle elle trainait beaucoup. Elle perdu tout son sérieux et accouru vers elle.

Je restais là, mon épaule collée contre celle de Ruki. La situation était gênante.

Ruki se pencha un peu vers moi et me dit sèchement les yeux rivé vers le sol :

Elle compte nous demander de refaire une sortie à trois.

Il se redressa.

Une autre sortie avec lui, je ne crois pas gérer. J'ai décidé de partir avant le retour de la brunette. Mais juste avant de m'éclipser, je posai ma main sur son épaule et lui dit le plus sérieusement possible :

Prends soin d'elle, lui brise pas le cœur..

Je décollai ma main, il n'avait pas bronché. Il ne me répondit pas.

Et je partis vers ma maison.

Depuis ce jour, on ne s'était plus vraiment reparlé, on était avec Mirajane tout à tour. On était ensemble les matins, et elle passait ses après-midi au côté de Ruki. Alors c'était rare qu'on se voie. Et même si c'était le cas, c'était de loin.

Je pensais que c'était la meilleure façon de l'oublier.

Ensuite, vint la période des examens, et pour éviter de me casser la gueule en redoublant, j'étais décidé à travailler. Je passais mes journées le nez dans mes bouquins, sans vraiment m'accorder de longue pose, et tout ça pour rattraper tout le temps passé à m'amuser.

Je ne voyais plus vraiment Mira ni Ruki, j'avais décidé de me focaliser uniquement sur mes études, pour une fois. Quand on veut, on peut non ? J'espérais en tout cas.

Finalement, je me suis pas mal débrouillé. Je n'avais pas rencontré de difficultés lors des examens… Du moins, pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain des examens, je squattais le canapé à moitié endormi. Et, pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne craignais pas le jour des résultats. Enfin non, disons à moitié. Puisque réviser tout le semestre en quatre jours, ça donnera pas des miracles.

Une sonnerie de téléphone m'extirpa de mes pensées, j'étendis ma main attraper l'engin. C'était Mira qui m'appelait.

Au début, j'avoue que j'avais hésité à répondre, mais je l'ai fait, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Allo Mira

Rei ! Tu m'as manqué

A moi aussi

Tu fais quoi cette aprèm ?

J'ai pas de plan prévu

Et ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble faire un tour ?

Euh.. Oui pourquoi pas

Cool, devant chez moi dans une heure

Ça marche

Je m'étirais sur mon canapé et me frottai les yeux et me suis levé pour aller m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais devant la maison de Mira. J'ai dû attendre une bonne quinzaine de minute, je jouais avec un vieux ballon de Basket abandonné dans son jardin. Elle finit quand même par apparaitre vêtu d'une petite robe ornée de fleurs magnifiques, elle avait un petit visage inquiet qui éveilla ma curiosité. Nous nous assîmes sur quelques marches devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle m'avait expliqué que sa grand-mère était très malade et face à l'absence de sa mère elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Je lui serrai la main en signe de compassion.

Elle se leva rapidement, me fis un bisou sur la joue, m'agrippa le bras et engagea le pas vers un endroit que j'ignorais encore.

Elle me raconta plusieurs anecdotes en chemin. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé, et je m'étais dit qu'on aller passer une après-midi plutôt amusante.

On avançait toujours quand elle pointa du doigt un café, plutôt réputé.

On entra, et cria soudainement « Il est là ! » puis elle courra vers une table déjà prise. J'allais la rattraper mais il me fila entre les doigts. Je l'ai vu prendre place sur une chaise devant une autre personne et elle me fit signe de m'approcher.

L'inconnu devant elle, se retourna vers moi. Ce n'était pas un inconnu, c'était Ruki, je l'ai reconnu à ses grandes lunettes noires. A peine l'avoir vu, je me suis frappé le front et fait demi-tour.

Mirajane courra après moi et me rattrapa quelques mètres loin du café. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras croyant pouvoir me ralentir.

Mais attends ! T'en vas pas

Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il serais là

Je n'savais pas non plus que tu serais là, assura Ruki

Il s'approchait vers nous à petits pas, caché sous ses lunettes.

Les garçons !

Avait commencé Mirajane. Elle avait attendu que Ruki arrive jusqu'à nous avant de continuer :

Je sais que vous êtes en froid tous les deux

Elle s'était tu pour voir nos réactions. On la regardait tous les deux, sans vraiment bronché.

Vu vos têtes, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, pourquoi vous vous faîtes la guerre.

Je regardais ailleurs pour éviter le regard insistant de Mirajane. Mais Ruki en décida autrement, il fit un grand sourire à la brune, et la rassura :

Mais on se fait pas la guerre, tu te fais des films

Il s'approcha de moi et posa son bras sur mon épaule.

Arrête Ruki, je le sais quand tu mens

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone, c'était le sien. Elle le sorti de sa petite sacoche pendu à son épaule. Elle semblait déjà inquiète à la vue du numéro. Elle répondu, et agitait nerveusement les mains. Une fois raccroché, elle nous informa :

Ma grand-mère a besoin de moi, je dois partir !

Et juste avant de disparaître elle nous ordonna :

Vous avez intérêt à parler tous les deux, discuter de votre problème et ensuite ça ira.

Je la regardais courir entre plusieurs personnes. Je me retournai vers Ruki pour lui demander :

Pourquoi tu l'as reconduit pas ?

J'ai plus de voiture, je l'avais prêté à mon cousin mais il a eu un accident avec..

Il va bien ?

Lui oui, mais ma voiture s'en est pas sorti

Pas de chance

On était l'un devant l'autre au milieu d'une foule de gens agités. Il avait les yeux rivés vers moi, puis se retourna, et reparti au café.

J'étais censé faire quoi là ?

Il se retourna et me fit un petit signe de main m'invitant à le rejoindre.

J'avançai jusqu'à arriver à lui, il s'était arrêté en m'attendant, puis nous nous assîmes sur deux chaises opposés. Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table, dénudant ses yeux. On se regardait dans un lourd silence.

Il regarda la table et me dit un peu gêné :

Il y a quelques choses que je voulais te dire…

A propos de quoi ?

A propos de nous

A cette parole, mon cœur manqua un battement, je relevai les yeux vers lui, il fixait toujours la table, les mains serrées.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard, avait il reprit

J'avais le souffle coupé et je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Vas-y…

Il semblait nerveux et releva difficilement les yeux vers moi. Il prit une longue inspiration et m'avoua :

Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger Mirajane et que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé par ta faute, puisque vous avez vécu tellement de chose ensemble, elle me parle souvent de toi et je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi aussi …

Il marqua une pause, resserra ses mains et donna un petit coup sur la table avant de me crier d'une voix brisée :

Mais si elle a le cœur brisé, ce ne sera pas de ta faute seulement, ce sera la mienne aussi ! Tu ne seras pas le seul à te sentir mal, je le serais aussi, et je le supporterai si c'est pour être avec toi ! La décision que tu avais prise l'autre nuit, elle ne t'appartenait pas à toi tout seul, c'était la mienne aussi.

Je me sentais mal, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, j'ai été stupide. Tout ce qui sorti d'entre mes lèvres était :

Je suis désolé

Il m'extirpa de mes pensées quand il poussa la table d'un geste vif, il se leva et se rapprocha de moi puis s'accroupi.

Je le regardais curieux de ce qu'il tentait de faire, puis il m'avoua :

Peut-être qu'elle m'aime, mais toi aussi tu m'aime, et moi c'est toi que j'aime. Tu ne peux pas briser deux cœurs pour que Mirajane soit heureuse Reita.

Je le regardais un instant réalisant à quel point il me manquait et là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je m'étais penché vers lui pour coller mes lèvres contre les siennes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11.

Nos lèvres étaient toujours unis dans un baisé transi, et le restèrent quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à ce que Ruki décide de se relever pour coller ses lèvres rosies sur mon front.

Quelques passants nous regardaient, certains émus d'autres déconcertés.

Il me caressait les joues avec ses mains gelées, ses caresses m'avaient manqués, je désirais retrouver la sensation de ses caresses qui parcouraient ma peau. Me dire que toutes les histoires ne finissaient pas mal. Que mon histoire ne finirait pas mal.

L'espoir fait vivre.

Il me murmura au creux de l'oreille « Je ne veux plus te perdre ». Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles dévalèrent sur mes joues et furent suivies de quelques sanglots.

De grandes mains m'entourèrent et m'offrirent le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

J'agrippai son dos et me laisser aller entre ses bras, il me chuchotait des mots doux apaisant mon désarroi.

Je finis par me calmer et d'un geste imprégné d'amertume j'essuyais les quelques larmes qui demeuraient dans mes yeux.

Dans un bruit strident, il colla sa chaise à la mienne et s'y assit. Il me laissa quelques minutes pour me calmer et pendant lesquelles il me serrait les mains au point de me les broyer.

Ça va aller…

Ça va aller ? Mais non, ça va pas aller, c'est quoi cette situation de merde ? Pourquoi c'est si confus ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus simple et beaucoup moins compliqué ? Une relation ordinaire, ou du moins compréhensible.

J'en ai marre de tout ça, je suis fatigué

J'avais pensé à voix haute, il m'avait entendu. Il se retourna vivement vers moi, l'air paniqué. Il cria presque :

Laisse pas tout tomber, me refais pas le coup de l'autre soir !

J'ai pas l'intention de faire ça…

A cette parole, il se calma et se décontracta. Il relâcha peu à peu ma main.

Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je m'étais levé, étais passé devant lui et avais quitté le café. Sans attendre de réponse. J'avais besoin de souffler.

Le problème que j'étais parvenu à surpasser quelques jours auparavant, m'avait tendu ses bras une seconde fois. Je me retrouvais encore à être l'amant du petit ami de Mirajane. De nouveau dans ce cercle vicieux.

Mais ce que Ruki m'avait dit... A propos du fait que j'avais droit à ma part au bonheur aussi… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour le savoir encore à moi.

Je marchais doucement au milieu de la route jusqu'à arriver chez moi.

Une fois dans ma demeure, j'exagère, j'essayais de m'occuper du mieux que je pouvais, j'avais pris une douche, avais regardé une série, avais mangé (le terme exacte serait « englouti ») des tartines au Nutella, et après je me faisais bien chier.

J'étais allongé sur mon canapé, un coussin sur la tête, les bras croisés, pensant à tout et à rien, mais surtout à rien, ou plutôt à n'importe quoi puisque toutes les idées qui me venait étaient zarbi, quand je reçu un message.

J'étendu mon bras pour attraper mon téléphone, ce qui n'a pas été facile vu que je ne voyais rien du tout. Je finis par enlever le coussin, et la lumière du jour vint me griller les yeux. Le message était de Ruki : « Je vais prendre une nouvelle voiture, tu veux venir ? »

Partir ? Ne pas partir ? Partir! … Ne pas partir… Et puis merde, moi au milieu de plusieurs voitures, ça le fait pas.

Après un nombre... impressionnant... D'essai, je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir mon permis. Et voir plein de voitures, alléchantes et encore toute neuves… Non non, ça ne le fait pas.

Je réfléchissais à une réponse, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Alors par réflex, je reposais le téléphone sur de la table à côté avant de remettre le coussin au-dessus de mes yeux.

Et tempi pour le message.

Je fini par m'endormir, je crois que le meilleur moyen pour passer le temps c'est dormir, trois jusqu'à quatre heures s'envolent comme si tu avais cessé d'exister momentanément. On dirait un philosophe qui s'exprime. Un mauvais philosophe dans mon cas.

Je me réveillais à 7h et quelque du soir. J'avais un mal de crane horrible, l'inconvénient de dormir le jour je dirais.

Je tâtonnais la table à la recherche de mon portable, et je trouvais trois messages, tous de Ruki. « Tu veux faire un petit tour dans ma nouvelle voiture ? On pourrait revenir à la banquette arrière et ne pas être sage ? » Le deuxième, envoyé cinq minutes après, disait « Ou simplement faire un tour normal si tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose » Et le dernier « Allez quoi, répond, m'ignore pas »

Je souriais à la vue de ses messages, et m'apprêtais à vite répondre :

« Je ne t'ignore pas, je dormais idiot. Et oui ça me plairait de faire un tour dans ta nouvelle voiture, j'aimerais aussi revenir à la banquette arrière, histoire de voir si c'est confortable et même que tu pourrais m'aider… »

J'envoyais le message avec un énorme sourire ornant mon visage.

Flashback de la soirée

POV Ruki

Je sortais de ma Proshe Cayenne, encore toute neuve, pas une seule tâche, toute noire. Je suis amoureux de ma voiture.

Je frappais à la porte de Reita, je sonnai, je m'assis au pied de l'entrée pour lui envoyais un deuxième message, mais rien, aucune réponse.

Je décidais de me relever, quand, devant moi, Mirajane en petite robe blanche ornée de cœurs, était debout comme un piquet. Je restais d'abord étonné cherchant le plus rapidement possible une excuse. Je devenais expert dans ce domaine je dois dire.

Elle finit par me devancer en me demandant :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tu vois la superbe Cayenne noire là-bas ?

Elle se retourna, suivant la direction de mon doigt qui désignant la voiture. Puis détourna la tête avec un grand sourire :

Oui, je la voix

Eh bien, c'est ma nouvelle voiture !

Elle étouffa un petit bruit d'étonnement en se mettant les mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte avant de s'approcher en me sautant au bras.

Elle est magnifique !

Tu trouves aussi ? J'en suis amoureux

Elle me donna une petite tape sur le bras, puis me tiens la main.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais ici

En fait…

Je me tu un instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

Je voulais qu'on fasse un petit tour, je comptais passer te prendre aussi

Vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

Oui, hier quand tu es partie

Elle me sauta au coup une seconde fois et déposa plusieurs baisés partout sur mon visage.

Je suis contente pour vous

Merci

Alors, ou il est Reita ?

Je sonne depuis tout à l'heure mais personne

Tu l'as appelé ?

Personne ne répond

Elle s'approcha de la porte et se mit à sonner plusieurs fois, puis à frapper la porte violemment. Ce qu'elle peut être violente quand elle veut cette fille.

Il n'est clairement pas là

Avait-elle conclu après avoir failli défoncer la porte. Puis elle reprit plus enthousiaste :

On a qu'à sortir tous les deux !

Sortir tous les deux ? Haha… Vas-y, trouve une excuse, trouve une excuse, n'importe laquelle mais une excuse !

Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, putain de cerveau !

Alors ? On sort tous les deux ou pas ?

J'ai envie de lui dire « pas ». Non, je passerais pour un salop.

Oui pourquoi pas !

Et puis merde, bon un café et puis voilà je l'emmène chez elle et on en reparle plus.

Je l'invitais donc à monter dans ma voiture, elle si assit et tortillait des hanches en disant que c'était très confortable.

Je m'arrêtais à un café ou elle prit un jus de pomme. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, contrairement à elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Je fixais mon portable, attendant un appelle ou un message de Reita, mais rien.

Vingt minutes plus tard, avant de quitter le café, je lui envoyais un dernier message.

Arrivé devant la grande maison de Mirajane, j'arrêtais la voiture et lui fit un bisou sur la joue lui signalant qu'elle pouvait partir. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir la portière, elle se retourna vers moi et avec un regard suppliant elle me demanda de l'aider avec quelques meubles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger toute seule.

Et tout en regardant mon sourire magistrale, je lui répondu :

C'est quelque chose que tu devrais demander à Reita, de nous deux, le plus fort c'est lui

Je sais… Mais tu as bien vu que tout à l'heure il n'ouvrait pas

On pourrait aller vérifier maintenant si il…

Elle m'interrompu en s'agrippant à mon bras et en faisant une moue triste.

Je finis par céder et elle me conduit à ces meubles que je bougeais aisément. Ayant fini ma tâche, je me faufilais vers la porte d'entrée pour disparaître, mais elle me prit la main et couru jusqu'à l'escalier.

Ce que je redoutais, c'était produit. Quelle chance j'ai.

Elle me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clefs derrière nous. Elle me reprit doucement par le col de ma chemise et m'attira jusqu'à son lit ou elle me fit assoir.

Je bafouillais plusieurs excuses pour m'évader, mais rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Elle m'intima le silence, et s'assit délicatement au-dessus de mes cuisses.

Elle me caressait les cheveux en déposant de doux baisés sur mon visage. Je me laisser aller doucement empoisonné par le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'ouverture de la ceinture éclair de sa robe.

Elle s'était relevée pour l'enlever.

« Oh seigneur »

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve nue devant moi alors je l'attrapais par les hanches et l'attirait vivement vers moi. Son poids trop lourd, j'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais que j'ai dit ça, me fit basculer en arrière. Et je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit avec Mirajane à califourchon sur moi.

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de se pencher vers moi et me susurrer à l'oreille « Je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais pas de moi » puis elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Sa main, un peu trop baladeuse, glissa jusqu'à mon membre qui, malgré moi, brulait de plaisir. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon, ouvrit ma braguette, glissa sa main sous mon boxer et empoigna mon membre.

Je frissonnais au contact de ses mains froides. Je regardais son visage. Il était rouge sang. C'était sa première fois.

Moi qui croyais qu'elle serait timide dans des situations comme celle-là.

Elle ferma les yeux, pris ma main et la posa délicatement sur sa poitrine tout en gardant son autre main autour de mon membre. Mais devant mon manque d'entrain, elle rouvrir ses yeux et me scruta d'un regard triste.

Je relevais la tête, hésitant, pour sceller nos lèvres dans un long baisé discret.

Je passais ma main libre sur sa hanche droite, et la caressait doucement. Réjouie de mon enthousiasme, elle déboutonna ma chemise pour ensuite me l'arracher.

Elle se pencha et balada ses lèvres sur mon torse, brulant sur son passage ma peau frissonnante. Puis, elle libera ma main qu'elle plaquait contre sa poitrine, pour caresser toute parcelle de peau encore inconnu à ses yeux.

Elle décida enfin à bouger sa main empoignant mon membre, formant de court va et vient me procurant un plaisir s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure du temps écoulés.

Mais ce plaisir était bien limité.

Aveuglé par nos ébats, je la fis basculer pour me mettre au-dessus d'elle. Je la regardais un instant sans vraiment contrôler mes gestes.

Je lui enlevais sa robe avant de la jeter par terre rejoignant le reste des vêtements. De son côté elle baissa mon pantalon jusqu'au niveau des genoux et enleva un à un ses sous-vêtements.

Elle caressait mon torse, descendant jusqu'à mon sexe puis remontant, et continuait son petit manège pour attiser mon plaisir.

J'effleurais du bout des doigts ses cuisses puis je les écartais un peu et me placer entre elles, je la pénétrai sans ménagement tout en poursuivant mes vagues de caresses. Elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur, je la laissai un instant, s'habituant à la présence de mon sexe en elle avant de la pénétrer plus profondément lui arrachant un cri mêlant douleur et jouissance. Je ressorti mon membre complètement avant une seconde infiltration beaucoup plus brutal nous ôtant tous deux des gémissements.

Je m'apprêtais à donner des coups de reins quand je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable, qui se fit entendre dans la pièce vide, se joignant à nos soupirs.

L'image de Reita vint agresser mes pensées, me faisant descendre sur terre. J'écarquillais les yeux médusé de ce que j'entreprenais de faire.

Je sautai hors de portée, remontai mon pantalon et couru comme un malade vers la porte de sa chambre qui ne voulait pas céder après maintes reprises, je failli la défoncer mais je m'étais résigné.

Je respirais un grand coup, je l'ouvris finalement. Je courrai à travers le couloir, j'enjambai les escaliers. Je sortis et montai ma voiture.

Je m'assis, la tête dans mes mains, et mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je me cognais la tête contre le guidon de la voiture, le frappai violement, donnai de grands coups aux vitres.

Je mis le contact, et accélérai sans connaître ma destination.

Dans la chambre, Mirajane demeurait étalé sur ce lit, désormais froid. Sidérée par ce qui venait de se passer, et ne comprenant strictement rien aux évènements déroulés.

Son premier réflexe a été de se jeter sur la veste de Ruki abritant son téléphone.

Elle l'empoigna et ouvrit le message :

« Je ne t'ignore pas, je dormais idiot. Et oui ça me plairait de faire un tour dans ta nouvelle voiture, j'aimerais aussi revenir à la banquette arrière, histoire de voir si c'est confortable et même que tu pourrais m'aider… »


End file.
